Un souvenir impérissable
by loufoka
Summary: [one shot] Une lettre à Ron, un souvenir laissé par Ron, une histoire d'amour tout simplement...


**Disclamer :** ben nan, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce sont la propriété de JKR !

**Résumé :** Une lettre à Ron, un souvenir de Ron, une histoire d'amour tout simplement...

**Note :** ba, je voudrais simplement remercier tous ceux ki m'ont laissé des reviews pour _C'est ma faute_, elles m'ont énormément touché ! Merci bcp à Magda (ma toute première revieweuse ! j'étais très émue en lisant ta review !), cLeMy, anacofled, stèphanie et mimosa !

Et merci à Cloporte aussi et pour te répondre, tu as sûrement raison, j'aurais peut-être dû préciser un peu plus comme par ex, ke Ron étant devenu Auror n'aurait pas beaucoup été présent auprès de Hermione et ke c'est pour cela k'il ne reste pas avec Hermione, pour ne pas k'elle souffre de son absence ! Je tacherai de faire plus de précision la prochaine fois !

* * *

_Cher Ron, _

_Ralala, tu n'imagines pas combien de fois j'ai réécris cette lettre ! En ce moment, je suis assise à ton bureau, emmitouflée dans un de tes sweat bien trop grand pour moi ! Mais qu'importe, je suis bien dedans, il me rappelle Toi ! Et, pfiou, il y a ... des tas de papiers froissés autour de la poubelle et pas un dedans ! Et oui, je suis toujours aussi nulle au basket-ball (tu sais, ce sport moldu qui consiste à mettre un ballon dans un panier et qui se joue à 2 équipes de 5 joueurs !)._

_Enfin, trêve de bavardage. Je t'écris cette lettre ... cette ... première et dernière lettre..., pour te dire simplement que chaque jour tu me manques de plus en plus, même si je commence à m'habituer petit à petit à cette vie loin de toi. Je dois réussir à survivre pour moi, pour toi (car tu refuserais que je dépérisse) et surtout pour ce souvenir impérissable que tu m'as laissé._

_Mais quoiqu'il arrive, nous nous retrouverons à nouveau réunis dans un futur, certes lointain, mais futur quand même !_

_Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller te déposer cette lettre !_

_Hermione, qui t'aimes de plus en plus chaque jour que la vie fait !_

_PS : ah, et tu serais ravi d'apprendre que nous avons gagné la bataille contre Lord Voldemort. Au prix de nombreuses vies malheureusement ! Mais, il n'y en aura pas plus, c'est déjà ça !_

Hermione relut sa lettre une dernière fois, la plia soigneusement et la glissa dans une enveloppe : "Pour Ron". Elle essuya ses yeux baignés de larmes du revers de la main et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre : dehors, le ciel gris déversait lui aussi ses larmes. Elle fixa pendant un moment ce spectacle triste, se laissant bercer par le clapotis des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur la vitre. Elle irait déposer cette lettre même si elle devait défier vents et marées !. Elle se leva lentement de sa chaise, pris délicatement l'enveloppe entre ses doigts et se dirigea vers le couloir. Passant devant le miroir qui se trouvait dans ce couloir, elle risqua un coup d'oeil à son reflet : elle avait le visage amaigri, le teint pâle et les yeux rouges. De sa main libre, elle tenta d'arranger ses cheveux en bataille mais en vain.

Elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Toujours vêtue du sweat de Ron et d'un jean, elle enfila ses baskets et sortit sans prendre la peine de se couvrir de la pluie.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 10 minutes qu'elle marchait sous une pluie battante, sa lettre protégée dans le creux de sa main, sa main recouverte par la manche trempée du sweat trop grand. Elle fit encore quelques pas et s'arrêta enfin. Puis Hermione leva les yeux vers une grande grille noire qui grinça sombrement sous l'effet de son ouverture. Elle s'avança dans l'allée principale, tourna à droite puis à gauche et s'immobilisa. Elle s'agenouilla alors. Des perles de pluie tombant sur son visage se mêlaient à des gouttes salées. Elle renifla et lut, pour la millième fois au moins, les inscriptions de la pierre tombale : "Ron Weasley, perdu glorieusement dans la plus grande des batailles contre les forces du Mal". Hermione referma les yeux en laissant échapper un sanglot. Voilà maintenant 8 mois que Ron les avaient tous abandonnés ... l'avait abandonnée elle. Mort pour sauver d'autres vies. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la vie qu'il arracherait à sa moitié, à sa chère et tendre. Elle rouvrit ses yeux humides, se passa une main sur son visage pour l'en dégager des cheveux mouillés qui lui barraient les yeux et souleva un pot de fleur pour y glisser la lettre. Elle murmura : "Voilà, mon amour, ma dernière lettre ... bien que ce soit aussi la première ! ... Garde la bien précieusement." Et elle ajouta, d'une voix tremblante de sanglots : "Je voudrais te dire que tu m'as ... tu m'as laissé le plus ... le plus beau souvenir qu'il soit ! C'est ... c'est pour bientôt, dans quelques jours !". Elle s'interrompit, un léger sourire salé aux lèvres et posa une main sur son ventre arrondi par un heureux évènement : "Un souvenir impérissable".

Wali, walou ! J'espère k'elle vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


End file.
